Skits from LOTR, by the cast of YGO
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: I have decided to have the cast of Yu-gi-Oh due skits from Lord Of the Rings. What in the world have done to these worlds. Yaoi paring later
1. Parts

Disclaimer~ I will never and I mean never own LotR of YGO. As much as I would love it, it will never happen.  
  
Skits from Lord of the Rings, by the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chap 1~ Parts.  
  
Me~ Ok people we are going to have fun acting out skits from Lord of the Rings.  
  
Yami~ What happened to us making fun of the movie?  
  
Me~ It got deleted on Mediaminer.org and all jokes I made no one would get unless they saw the movie.  
  
Yami~ Ohhh...  
  
Kiba~ I will have no part in this.  
  
Me~ I'll let you play Sauron.  
  
Kiba~ I'm in! ^_^  
  
Yami B.~ I wanted to play him!   
  
Me~ You are Legolas.  
  
Yami B.~ WHAT! I am not that twig who shots people with arrows that never seem to run out.  
  
Me~ Have any of you noticed that in the movie. He never seems to run out no matter how many he uses.  
  
Yami~ I claim Aragorn.  
  
Me~ Fine you get Aragorn.  
  
Yami B.~ I want to be the bad guy!  
  
Me~ Legolas gets a romance scene with me after the play.  
  
Yami B.~ I claim the elf!  
  
Yami~ -_-;  
  
Me~ I have a thing for elves.  
  
Joey~ Yugi should play the dwarf!  
  
Yugi~ No!  
  
Me~ Joey plays Gimli!  
  
Joey~ What!.....How?..... I give up.....  
  
Grandpa~ I get Gandalf.  
  
Me~ Ok so we have Arwen, Galadriel, the hobbits, Saruman, and Borimir....I think.  
  
Tristan~ I want Saruman.  
  
Me~ Ok the hobbits are Mokuba, Yami Malik, Pegasus, and Malik.  
  
Yami Malik~ Why was I dragged into this?  
  
Malik~ I claim Frodo.  
  
Me~ Ok. Yami Malik gets Sam. Pegasus gets Pippin and Mokuba gets Merry.  
  
Peg.~ But he is comic relief.  
  
Me~ So. you are comic relief on Yu-Gi-Oh. What's your point.  
  
Peg.~ (much grumbling)  
  
Mokuba~ When was I cast for this.  
  
Me~ Just now. I am the author. What I say goes.  
  
Mokuba~ (leaves angry)  
  
Tea~ I want Arwen!  
  
Me~ You get Borimir.  
  
Tea~ Me cross dress! Never.  
  
Me~ You pretty. Ha ha ha. That was the best joke I have heard in years. We all know you want to kiss Yami.  
  
Tea~ Besides Borimir dies.  
  
Me~ My point exactly.  
  
Tea~ !  
  
Mai~ I play Galadriel.  
  
Me~ You are pretty enough to play an elf.  
  
Tea~ So you have this....thing play an elf, but not me.  
  
Mai~ This thing is way better looking then you. :p  
  
Me~ She isn't annoying and knows when to shut-up.  
  
Tea~ Grrrrrrrrrrrr........  
  
Me~ Ok so what does Yugi want to play?  
  
Yugi~ (whisper)Can I play Arwen?   
  
Yami~ (blushing)  
  
Me~ Yugi is playing Arwen.  
  
Tea~ What a guy playing a girl. I am not going to stand for this!  
  
Me~ So you are playing a guy.  
  
Tea~ This is just not right.  
  
Me~ So? Yugi is doing for the same reason you wanted to do this.  
  
Tea~ I wanted to kiss....wait.....I am never going to look at those to the same again!  
  
Yami~ (wraps arms around Yugi) What's her problem?  
  
Me~ She just cant accept they are together.  
  
Joey~ I am a guy and I can accept it!  
  
Me~ Tea is just jealous.  
  
Bakura~ Who can I play?  
  
Me~ That's right....who do we have left?  
  
Mai~ The hobbits are taken and so are the humans....you can play Elrond!  
  
Me~ Bakura is Elrond!  
  
Bakura~ When did I become Yugi's dad?  
  
Me~ Just now.  
  
Bakura~ Ok.  
  
Me~ Well see you next chappie! And it is a surprise on what skit we do. And just to tell you we are not going in order that the movie goes in. We are going to pick random scenes in any order. Ja ne.  
  
Yami~ And please review. All flames will be used to set fire to random things. Like her homework she has been neglecting.  
  
Me~ (Whistling innocently) 


	2. Moria,part 1

Disclaimer~ I donÕt own Yu-Gi-Oh or LOTR. Well actually I came up with the ideas first, just some one else copyrighted them first.  
  
Chap 2~ Moria....part 1  
  
Me~ And the skit is.....  
  
Yami~ Aragorn and Arwen!  
  
Me~ No!  
  
Yugi~ Darn.  
  
Me~ That one is later.  
  
Yami+Yugi~ ^_^  
  
Me~ The skit is....  
  
Bakura~ Mines of Moria!  
  
Me~ Wrong! The skit is Mines of Moria.  
  
Bakura~ Gee wish I though of that. -_-;  
  
Grandpa~ But I donÕt want to die.  
  
Me~ We need to have some one die in the fist skit.  
  
Yami~ Kill Tea.  
  
Tea~ You want to get rid of me that quickly.  
  
Me~ Yea.  
  
Tea~ (runs off crying)  
  
Me~ Drama queen.  
  
Mokuba~ Lets not do the skit and say we did.  
  
Me~ Will never happen, and onto the fic!  
  
Yami=Aragorn  
Yugi=Arwen  
Joey=Gimli  
Tristan=Saruman  
Kiba=Sauron  
Mokuba=Merry  
Peg.=Pippin  
Tea=Borimir  
Yami B.=Legolas  
Bakura=Elrond  
Grandpa=Gandalf  
Malik=Frodo  
Yami Malik=Sam  
Mai=Galadriel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merry~ We are going into the mine because?.....  
  
Frodo~ You want to be stuck in the snow.  
  
Merry~ I donÕt want to be part of this.  
  
Gandalf~ (points to a wall of rocks) The doors to Moria.  
  
Pippin~ Its a bunch of rocks, what's your point.  
  
Gimli~ Where is the door?  
  
(Door appears)  
  
Aragorn~ Open the door.  
  
Gandalf~ I donÕt know how!  
  
Sam~ Does anyone remember the riddle?  
  
All~ No.  
  
Merry~ Guess no one read the book.  
  
Gandalf~ Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I knew elvish writing tonight!  
  
(all fall over)  
  
Sam~ I donÕt think that was the open verse.  
  
Borimir~ Open says me!  
  
(door closes even more)  
  
Pippin~ Will some one open the god dame door!  
  
Aragorn~ Why donÕt you!  
  
Pippin~ Ok then I will.  
  
(Pippin walks up to the doors and knocks. Doors open)  
  
All~ (fall over)  
  
Sam~ I thought Frodo was suppose to open it.  
  
Legolas~ You think heÕs that smart.  
  
Sam~ Nope.  
  
(All enter mine, and then the evil squid, thingy comes out and grabs dun dun dun...... Pippin!)  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
Frodo~ You stupid squid you are suppose to get me. (kicks squid)  
  
Pippin~ Get me down from here!  
  
Aragorn~ Must we.  
  
Legolas~ Yep. I still have to steal his eye.  
  
Aragorn~ o.O?  
  
(Gimli comes out of mines holding a chefÕs knife, has a boiling pot of holy water and a sushi table full of ingredients)  
  
Gimli~ WhoÕs up for fried calamari.  
  
(All look at squid with drool coming out of their mouths and chaos in there eyes.  
  
Squid~ (drops Pippin) AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Gimli~ Shot him!  
  
Legolas~ You think I know how to use this thing. The only reason I took up the part was because I could have a romance scene with the author!  
  
Aragorn~ -_-;  
  
Borimir~ What about a romance scene with me. (inches closer to Aragorn)  
  
Aragorn~ AHHHHHHH!  
  
Borimir~ I though you loved me!  
  
Aragorn~ Borimir is scaring me.  
  
Borimir~ Ohhh you love Arwen but not me.  
  
Aragorn~ Arwen is hot! You are just some annoying person.  
  
Borimir~ (runs crying into the mine and is shot to death by arrows)  
  
Me~ New plot twist.  
  
Gandalf~ So does this mean I donÕt die?  
  
Me~ No that means thereÕs just 2 deaths in this.  
  
Gandalf~ T-T  
  
Gimli~ So,...whoÕs first?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me~ IÕm going to stop right there.  
  
Yami~ Cliff hanger!  
  
Yugi~ Yay! No more stupid speeches!  
  
Kiba~ When am I going to be in this?  
  
Me~ When I say so.  
  
Grandpa~ I didnÕt die!  
  
Me~ No, you are just going to die later on.  
  
Grandpa~ Bring a guy down why donÕt ya.  
  
Yami~ When are we going to get to the Arwen and Aragorn scene!  
  
Me~ Later!  
  
Yami B.~ Ahem.  
  
Me~ That's right I promised you something. (Runs off some place secluded with Yami B.)  
  
Yami B.~ ^_^  
  
Yami~ Should we worry about them?  
  
Yugi~ You know the author isnÕt like that. Besides the last guy that tried something was never head from again.  
  
Yami~ Gulp.  
  
Yugi~ Please R&R  
  
Yami~ All flames will be used to set random things on fire. Like all traces of Tea in the world. 


	3. Moria,part 2

Disclaimer~ I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. You donÕt sue. I also don't own Snow White or Men in Black. Don't ask.  
  
Chap 3~ Mines of Moria....part 2  
  
Me~ Here is part 2!  
  
Yami~ I want to do the Aragorn and Arwen scene.  
  
Me~ We have to finish one scene before we start another one.  
  
Yugi~ Then can we do it next?  
  
Me~ No.  
  
Yami+Yugi~ T-T  
  
Me~ But soon though.  
  
Grandpa~ I donÕt want to die!  
  
Me~ You wonÕt. I can bring you back.  
  
Grandpa~ You can?  
  
Me~ Yep. I am the author.  
  
Kiba~ Speaking of Authors. Why do you use Me instead of Star Light Shadow.  
  
Me~ Cause I am ME. Who else can be ME besides ME. Watashi wa watashi desu.  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
Me~ DonÕt you people speak Japanese.  
  
All~ No.  
  
Me~ It means I am I.  
  
All~ Ohhhhh......  
  
Me~ It pays to take Japanese class as a language. I know my grammar is right too! ^_^  
  
Kiba~ Still doesnÕt explain why you are known as Me.  
  
Me~ Do you want to type out Star Light Shadow every time you wanted to talk.  
  
Kiba~ Point taken.  
  
Bakura~ Then you should have made your pen name shorter.  
  
Me~ DidnÕt want to. I like Star Light Shadow to much.  
  
Yami B.~ IsnÕt that an oxymoron?  
  
Yami~ The only moron here is you.  
  
Me~ Onto the skit!  
  
Yami=Aragorn  
Yugi=Arwen  
Joey=Gimli  
Tristan=Saruman  
Kiba=Sauron  
Mokuba=Merry  
Peg.=Pippin  
Tea=Borimir  
Yami B.=Legolas  
Bakura=Elrond  
Grandpa=Gandalf  
Malik=Frodo  
Yami Malik=Sam  
Mai=Galadriel  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merry~ Why is it so dark in here?  
  
Frodo~ Cause its a mine, that's why!  
  
Gandalf~ It is a 4 day journey.  
  
Aragorn~ 4 days!  
  
(traveling)  
  
Legolas~ Hi ho, hi ho, its off to work we go.....  
  
Gimli~ Shut-up!  
  
Legolas~ (even louder) Hi ho, hi ho, its off to work we go.....  
  
Gimli~ SHUT-UP YOU STUPID ELF!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sam~ I though we where suppose to be concerned about orcs?  
  
Pippin~ Nah.  
  
(3 days later)  
  
Aragorn~ I didnÕt know this skit was in real time.  
  
Legolas~ ThatÕs why I brought food, unlike some people.  
  
All~ (stare at his food)  
  
Legolas~ Come any closer and I will make the author put you through hell.  
  
All~ (back away)  
  
(After begging for food from me, they continue on their journey.)  
  
Gandalf~ Here is someplace-or-other.  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
Gandalf~ What! You expect an old guy like me to remember names.  
  
Frodo~ You all know heÕs right.  
  
(Gimli sees his cousins tomb and runs for it)  
  
Gandalf~ Here lies Doc?  
  
Me~ Who did the script? Change it!  
  
(crew members come out and change the coffin)  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
(Men in Black people come out)  
  
MIB~ You have not seen anything strange.  
  
(flashes their memory erasing thingy's)  
  
MIB~ You will now read the correct coffin.  
  
(leave)  
  
Gandalf~ Hu?  
  
All~ o.O?   
  
Gandalf~ Here lies Balin.   
  
Me~ That's better.  
  
Frodo~ There was something wrong?  
  
Me~ -_-;  
  
Legolas~ Ok nothing more to see here.  
  
(suddenly they are surrounded by orcs)  
  
Aragorn~ I will save you all. I call upon the Dark Magician!  
  
All~ -_-;  
  
Me~ Wrong series!  
  
Aragorn~ Whoops.... ^_^;  
  
Legolas~ I send you all to the shadow realm.  
  
(orcs go to the shadow realm)  
  
Me~ That wasn't suppose to happen!  
  
Legolas~ You think we can use these weapons.  
  
Me~ True.  
  
Pippin~ Wonder what would happen if I turned this arrow on this dead body.  
  
(For all of you who have watched the movie, you know what happened. For all of you who don't. A dead body covered in armor falls down a stone well. Lots of noise.)  
  
Gandalf~ I can't do this again!  
  
Legolas~ I was the one who did all the fighting last time!  
  
Frodo~ My sword is radioactive!  
  
Sam~ What have I told you about playing near power plants.  
  
Frodo~ Not to.....wait.....when did you become my mother?  
  
(Cave troll appears)  
  
Pippin~ What are we going to do now?  
  
Gimli~ Run!  
  
(all run away)  
  
Me~ You stupid cave troll follow them!  
  
(follows them)  
  
Merry~ Can't you send that thing to the shadow realm?  
  
Legolas~ You want to stop long enough to have it happen.  
  
Merry~ Point taken.  
  
(get to the bridge and the Balrog is already there waiting for them)  
  
Gandalf~ Nooooooo!  
  
Aragorn~ When did this happen?  
  
Me~ Another new plot twist.  
  
Cave Troll~ See ya. (runs like mad away)  
  
Me~ Ooook....  
  
(Balrog takes Gandalf and jumps down into the endless abyss)  
  
Gandalf~ Help me!  
  
Frodo~ Should we?  
  
All~ Nah.  
  
Gandalf~ -_-;  
  
(All cross the bridge safely....well except for Gimli, Legolas kind of accidentally pushed him off. He he)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me~ YAMI B.!  
  
Yami B.~ What did I do now?  
  
Me~ Why in the world did you push Joey off the bridge.  
  
Yami B.~ He was annoying me.  
  
Yami Malik~ I still want to know the point of doing this.  
  
Yugi~ It please's the author.  
  
Yami~ Can we please do the Aragorn and Arwen scene next? Please?  
  
Me~ Why don't we let the readers decide.  
  
Malik~ What readers?  
  
Me~ Ummm....I didn't say anything about readers.  
  
Tristan~ You mean people are reading this!  
  
Me~ I didn't say that!  
  
Kiba~ Then what did you say?  
  
Me~ You are putting words in my mouth!  
  
Yami B.~ I am the only person who can put stuff in her mouth.  
  
Yami~ Like what? Your tongue.  
  
Me~ (blush)  
  
Yami B.~ And you don't do the same thing with Yugi.  
  
Yami~ (blush)  
  
Yugi~ How did he find out! Yami you told him didn't you!  
  
All~ !  
  
Yami~ He he. Please R&R.  
  
Mai~ All flames will be used to set random things on fire. Like Kiba.  
  
Kiba~ What!  
  
Me~ Hmmm....I'll think about that.  
  
Kiba~ T-T   
  
Me~ Ok voting scene's are as follows:  
  
1. Aragorn and Arwen  
2. Lothlorien  
3. Borimir getting shot. (Tea is Borimir, I had to)  
4. Elrond's council  
5. My made up scene which is really funny. Well.... my friends and I think so. 


	4. Elrond's council

Disclaimer~ I do not own LOTR or YGO. If I did I would not be writing this, and I would have much more money then I do now.  
  
Me~ A skit has won!  
  
Bakura~ And that would be?....  
  
Me~ ElrondÕs council!  
  
Bakura~ Yay! I am in this one. ^_^  
  
Kiba~ When do I show up?  
  
Me~ Next skit. I feel like doing the one that I made up.  
  
All~ And that would be?  
  
Me~ All I can tell you is it deals with Sauron and Legolas.  
  
Yami B.~ Why must I be in it.  
  
Me~ Cause in my world I love both you and Legolas. So all you people who try and invade my world looking for either of them and other various anime characters will have a short lived life.  
  
Mai~ Like Kiba!  
  
Me~ I can kill Kiba off even out of my world.  
  
Kiba~ I feel loved.  
  
Me~ You should.  
  
Yami~ Then after that skit?  
  
Me~ (finally given in) Yes we will do THAT scene.  
  
Yami+Yugi~ ^_^  
  
Tristan~ That reminds me of something. DidnÕt you forget to bring Grandpa back.  
  
Me~ Ohh yea. (writes grandpa comes back)  
  
Grandpa~ WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I ASK FOR ASSISTANCE IN SAVING MY LIFE AND YOU ALL SAY NAH!  
  
Me~ Oooooook......  
  
All~ He he.  
  
Kiba~ DonÕt we need to bring the dog and skits-o-franic person back.  
  
Me~ Oh yea. (2 more people please)  
  
Joey~ AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tea~ Yami!  
  
Yugi~ Get away from him.   
  
Tea~ DidnÕt he tell you that we are in love.  
  
All~ !  
  
Me~ BS.  
  
Yami~ When did this happen? I said I loved Yugi, not you.  
  
Tea~ You just donÕt remember it.  
  
Joey~ I remember you getting shot in the mines.  
  
Tea~ You just had to bring that up.  
  
Joey~ ^_^  
  
Yami~ I love Yugi and that is final. (kisses Yugi)  
  
Yugi~ ^_^  
  
Tea~ (runs away crying and is shot....donÕt know how that happened)  
  
Me~ Arg! I have to bring her back again. Kuso! Onto the skit.  
  
Yami=Aragorn  
Yugi=Arwen  
Joey=Gimli  
Tristan=Saruman  
Kiba=Sauron  
Mokuba=Merry  
Peg.=Pippin  
Tea=Borimir  
Yami B.=Legolas  
Bakura=Elrond  
Grandpa=Gandalf  
Malik=Frodo  
Yami Malik=Sam  
Mai=Galadriel  
  
/......./~ Something speaking in someone's mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond~ We are here to decide on the fate of the ring.  
  
Frodo~ What ring?  
  
Elrond~ The one you brought you stupid hobbit.  
  
Gandalf~ You think he can remember that. He has the attention span of a hamster.  
  
Aragorn~ Where? Die little fuzzy creatures!  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
Elrond~ Back to the subject of this. Who is bringing it to Mordor?  
  
(cricket cricket)  
  
Elrond~ Come on. Someone has to. So they can be the hero and get points with the author.  
  
Legolas~ IÕm up for it!  
  
Gimli~ I will be dead before I see an elf have it.  
  
Legolas~ I can arrange that.  
  
Elrond~ Shut-up!  
  
Borimir~ I will take it! I am after all the most prepared for the job.  
  
All~ (fall over laughing)  
  
Aragorn~ No I will take it. For I am to become the king of all men!  
  
Gandalf~ I shall take the ring to Mordor.  
  
Elrond~ No Gandalf. We don't need another phyco wizard person running around.   
  
Gandalf~ T-T  
  
(All get into a fight over who is taking the ring. Gimli is arguing with Legolas on who is taking the ring. Legolas is kicking anyone in the shin who passes by and Aragorn is running from Borimir who is trying to kiss him.....disturbing)   
  
Ring~ / Frodo take me. I can grant you powers beyond your imagination./  
  
Frodo~ I have an imagination. Wow.  
  
Ring~ / Just take me you stupid hobbit./  
  
Frodo~ I will take the ring to....ummm..............uhhhhhh.......I will think of the place....  
  
Gandalf~ I rest my case. -_-;  
  
Elrond~ Will some one go with him please. At the rate he is going, no one will be alive.  
  
Legolas~ You can have my bow.  
  
Me~ You can just bring yourself!  
  
Legolas~ (blush)  
  
Aragorn~ IÕll go so I can kill off Borimir.  
  
Borimir~ Must I?  
  
Me~ Yes or the plot will be even more messed up then it already is!  
  
Gimli~ You can have my axe.  
  
Legolas~ You broke your axe!  
  
Gimli~ Did not!  
  
Legolas~ Did to! (holds up broken axe)  
  
Gimli~ I have spares for just the occasion. (holds up 20 more)  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
Sam~ I am going too!  
  
Elrond~ Hobbit's are popping out of the snow like daisies!  
  
Me~ Wrong movie. -_-;  
  
Elrond~ Sorry. ^_^;  
  
Pippin~ I am comic relief, so I must go.  
  
Merry~ Do I have any choice.  
  
Frodo~ I got it! I will take the ring to.......wait lost it again.......  
  
Gandalf~ I better go too. This stupid hobbit doesnÕt even know where we are going let alone know the way.  
  
Frodo~ Over the mountain and through the woods to SauronÕs house we go!  
  
All~ !  
  
Gandalf~ Ok so he knows where we are going, but he doesnÕt know the name!  
  
Frodo~ Nope. ^_^  
  
Elrond~ And I let him take the ring because????  
  
Ring~ / You have a weak mind!/  
  
Elrond~ Not again. I have even more voices in my head.  
  
Me~ I hear voices...and they donÕt like you.  
  
All~ Oooooook.....  
  
Frodo~ I know! Mordor!  
  
Merry~ I am not even that dense. -_-;  
  
Sam~ Are too!  
  
Merry~ Are not!  
  
Elrond~ You are now the fellowship of the Ring....what possessed me to do this?  
  
Frodo~ The ring, the ring. (evil chaotic laughter)  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
Pippin~ Am I the only one who sees anything wrong with this.  
  
All~ Yea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me~ 10 REVIEWS!!!! 10! HAPPY ME!!! (dose happy dance around the room)  
  
Bakura~ SheÕs scaring me!  
  
Yami~ Not as much as yesterday.  
  
Kiba~ Please don't bring that up again.  
  
Malik~ What happened?  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Me~ Wheeee! I am the Peppermint Chocolate faerie!  
  
Yami B.~ What in the.....?  
  
Bakura~ Who gave her sugar?  
  
Mokuba~ He he.  
  
Me~ (running by) I will make you happy by peppermint dust. (sprinkles finely crushed peppermint candy canes on Kiba)  
  
Kiba~ What the hell?  
  
Yugi~ (also got sprinkled) I have been peperminted.  
  
Me~ Catch me if you can. (runs away again)  
  
Joey~ What makes you a peppermint chocolate faerie.  
  
Me~ I have the chocolate orb of pepermintyness!  
  
Yami B.~ Pepermintyness???  
  
Yugi~ Never knew that was a word.  
  
Yami~ I am going to kill her.   
  
Me~ I will make you happy! (peppermints Yami)  
  
Yami~ Grrrrrrrr...... Get back here! (chases me)  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Me~ He he he.  
  
Yami~ I still smell like candy canes!  
  
Malik~ I am thankful I was not here.  
  
Kiba~ I was peperminted.....mental trauma.  
  
Me~ Blame my friend. She was doing a fan fic where one of the characters was an insane faerie.  
  
All~ Now we see......not really.  
  
Me~ Well finish up here. I need to go and do that homework I keep putting of.  
  
Bakura~ Ok Yami B. and I are doing the flames.  
  
Yami+Yugi~ T-T  
  
Joey~ while they are doing the flames you and Yugi can make out in the other room.  
  
Yami~ (runs to other room with Yugi)  
  
Bakura~ Please R&R for it makes the author happy. And may prevent her from becoming the Peppermint Chocolate faerie again.  
  
Yami B.~ All flames will be used to burn random things like Hamtaro and the other annoying characters in that anime.  
  
(See Yami chasing Hamtaro and the other annoying hamsters with a flame thrower)  
  
Bakura~ I though he was making out with Yugi.  
  
yami B.~ I mentioned the evil hamsters. he had to chase them with the flame thrower.  
  
Me~ I don't own Mulan or Hamtaro. I never want to own that anime. NEVER YOU HEAR ME, NEVER! 


	5. skits done by me

Disclaimer~ I do not own LOTR or YGO. So you donÕt sue. All you would get would be a piece of lint, one of my smart dust bunnies and a bottle cap.  
  
Me~ My poor fingers. T-T  
  
Yami B.~ What wrong with her?  
  
Mai~ She has been making flowers.  
  
Yami B.~ o.O?  
  
Yami~ Instead of going out and getting bows for Christmas presents she decided to make oragami flowers.  
  
Me~ I knew I was going to regret this. (sniff sniff)  
  
Yami B.~ Why not then get the bows.  
  
Me~ I donÕt want to spend the money on them.  
  
Yugi~ I know what I am getting Yami!  
  
Me~ And this relates to my problem how???????  
  
Yugi~ I have no idea.  
  
Malik~ Ok. What skit are we doing?  
  
Me~ The ones I made up!  
  
All~ (scream in terror)  
  
Me~ Come on!  
  
Bakura~ What are the skits.  
  
Me~ The first one is when Legolas meets the eye of Sauron.  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
Me~ Just act out the skit. Onto the skit!  
  
Yami=Aragorn  
Yugi=Arwen  
Joey=Gimli  
Tristan=Saruman  
Kiba=Sauron  
Mokuba=Merry  
Peg.=Pippin  
Tea=Borimir  
Yami B.=Legolas  
Bakura=Elrond  
Grandpa=Gandalf  
Malik=Frodo  
Yami Malik=Sam  
Mai=Galadriel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sauron~ I will kill you all.  
  
Legolas~ Hmmmm.......  
  
Sauron~ What are you thinking! Tell me now or I will kill you!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas~ (grabs arrow) Pokey! (pokes Sauron in the eye)  
  
Sauron~AHHHHHH! The pain! Get in out.  
  
Legolas~ He he he. (runs away)  
  
(Sauron finally comes back to physical form with an arrow sticking out of his eye)  
  
Sauron~ Ok where is the elf?  
  
(Legolas quietly sneaks away)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All~ o.O?  
  
Me~ Ok! My friends though it was funny!  
  
Yami Malik~ And they would be?  
  
Me~ ElijahFrodo... please read her fics and I think Yamiqueen did too...can't remember  
  
Kiba~ My eye!  
  
Me~ YAMI B.!  
  
Yami B.~ What! You never said it had to be fake!  
  
Me~ -_-;  
  
Yami~ We all know you have other ones so get them out now.  
  
Me~ Ok. This on is a twist on when Borimir tries to take the ring from Frodo. Have fun. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Borimir~ Give me the ring!  
  
Frodo~ (gollum voice) Never! It is my precioussssss!  
  
Borimir~ Then I will have to take it.   
  
(Borimir tries to take the ring. Frodo puts it on, turns invisible and kicks Borimir.....painfully)  
  
(Some where on the snow cover mountains)  
  
Ring Wraith 1~ HEY! We have been going in the wrong direction for the last 20,000 miles.  
  
Ring Wraith 2~ And they are some place warmer!  
  
Wring Wraith 3~ (has become a Ring Wraith popsicle)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me~ Ok people humor me. Right now the world has stopped it job by humoring me.  
  
Tea~ Ouch...pain...hurt....  
  
Me~ Ha ha ha!  
  
Yami B.~ They will never get my Ring.  
  
Yami~ Or my puzzle.  
  
Kiba~ Want to make a bet. Get him my faithful Ring Wraiths!  
  
Me~ o.O?  
  
Mokuba~ Early Christmas present.  
  
Ring Wraiths~ The Ring, The Ring!!!!  
  
Yami B.~ AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(See Ring Wraiths chasing Yami B. in the background)  
  
Kiba~ I said the puzzle not the ring you stupid dead kings!!!!!!  
  
(Ring Wraiths stop chasing Yami B. and look at Yami)  
  
Yami~ o.O?  
  
Ring Wraiths~ The Puzzle, The Puzzle!!!!  
  
Yami~ AHHHHHHHH! Not ME!!!!!!  
  
Me~ Anyone call?  
  
Yami B.~ Why me?  
  
(See dust cloud with Ring Wraiths emerging claiming the Puzzle)  
  
Yami~ X_X  
  
Tristan~ Should we wake him up and tell him the wraiths have the puzzle?  
  
Yami Malik~ Nah.  
  
(Yami wakes up)  
  
Yami~ They have my puzzle!  
  
Bakura~ That was awfully fast.  
  
(See another dust cloud with Yami emerging with various cuts, bruises, ect holding the puzzle.)  
  
Kiba~ It was nice while it lasted.  
  
Yami~ What do you mean by that!  
  
Kiba~ You got hurt and the puzzle stolen from you. That made my Christmas.  
  
Yami~ Grrrrrr.....  
  
Yami B.~ Mine to.  
  
Me~ ThatÕs my job!  
  
All~ !  
  
Me~ He he he. ^_^;  
  
Yugi~ I think we need to end this insanity.  
  
Me~ Malik and his Yami get to do the honors.  
  
Malik~ Please R&R.  
  
Yami Malik~ All flames will be used to set random things on fire. Like that annoying Kids Bop Christmas cd. (donÕt own that either)  
  
Me~ Oh yes, my friend yamiqueen who does Lord of the Donuts keeps neglecting to mention that I am the co-writer. Please read her fic too. 


End file.
